


Cold At Night

by orphan_account



Series: Please Don't Leave [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All my Hyungki fans out there need to start writing stuff I see yall read my stuff, Established Relationship, Hyungki, I DON'T KNOW I'M SAD, It leads to the next part tho, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No one writes fics for this so I'll do it myself, Open Ending, Probably just word vomit, Still Idols, multiple parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyungwon has a nightmare, and Kihyun forces him to talk about it.ORKihyun and Hyungwon have some difficulties, but Kihyun is so whipped.





	Cold At Night

**Author's Note:**

> No one writes about this ship, so here I am with my third Hyungki fic!  
> It is a bit different from the first two (I swear I'm working on You're My Star) this was just a weird product of me being scared of everyone leaving me  
> the title is extremely unrelated, but I was listening to Vixx, my bad

"Why aren't you sleeping with me?" Hyungwon whines maybe a bit too loud as he shakes Kihyun.

Kihyun, who was sleeping on the couch, angrily lifted his head. He was met with the sad eyes of his boyfriend and a pout. Hyungwon tended to whine when Kihyun slept without him, but he just couldn't fall asleep with Hyungwon. Normally he laid still like a brick, but he tonight was rolling and whining, probably a nightmare. Kihyun didn't have the patience to deal with it though. 

"You were rolling everywhere and whimpering. I can't sleep with you like that." He feels bad, really, but everyone in the dorm is exhausted and they all need sleep.

Hyungwon looks hurt, but he quickly replaces it with an emotionless face. He's always been like that. He hates anyone seeing him vulnerable, including Kihyun. He locks himself away when he is upset. He puts on a face because he is supposed to be tough and emotionless. He is a visual, so no one should ever see him cry. He's always supposed to smile. Kihyun hates that sometimes Hyungwon at home still acted like he did on stage.

_Fake._

"Oh yeah, sorry," he says softly. He's not whining or begging Kihyun to come back into his bed. He's apologizing and dropping the subject. "Get some sleep, Kihyun."

They don't use names. Hyungwon and Kihyun use their names for on stage. At home, they use pet names or nicknames. Kihyun usually calls Hyungwon his baby boy, brat, or kitten (kitten is his favorite by far). Hyungwon rarely even uses names to address him. Most often if he mentions Kihyun, he calls him Kihyunnie, and if it just happens to slip, he gets called baby. Hyungwon prefers to rarely say names or nicknames in the conversation, rather he likes the one being called them.

So, the fact Hyungwon called him by his name is concerning enough. The other doesn't make a move to climb on the couch like Kihyun expected. He simply rubs his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kihyun sits up.

Hyungwon forces a smile. It would look real if Kihyun was someone else, but he has practiced reading Hyungwon's expressions. "Yeah, I think I'm just going to head to bed now. Just tired."

Kihyun hates himself. Yes, he is exhausted, but that doesn't give him the right to snap at Hyungwon. The younger is probably just as tired and just wants Kihyun to comfort him. He probably had a nightmare, but Kihyun was too selfish.

He grabs Hyungwon's hand before he has a chance to walk away. "You know I can see right through you. You're upset, I'm sorry, but please don't close yourself off. There are no cameras; it's just all of us."

Hyungwon slowly sits down on the couch. He doesn't immediately attach himself to Kihyun. He doesn't even touch him or look at him. He stares straight in front of him. "I had a nightmare." His voice almost cracks. Kihyun knows he's holding in tears.

The bad thing about Hyungwon is that Kihyun cannot initiate skinship. Hyungwon gets in moods where he's clingy and other moods when he doesn't want to be touched. Kihyun decided it was probably best to back off until he is needed. More than anything he wants to hug him and tell him it's okay to cry, but he can't.

He opts for speaking up. "What happened?"

Even in the dark living room, Kihyun sees the way his frame freezes temporarily. He probably didn't expect Kihyun to ask that question or even continue the conversation. The younger nervously picks at his fingernails. It's a bad habit he picked up once he got in trouble for biting his lips. The stylists claimed it messed up his appearance.

"We got in a fight, and everyone sided with you. Then, we broke up because I was too disgusting. They kicked me out of the group," Hyungwon whispers.

Kihyun really can't keep his hands to himself. He grabs Hyungwon's chin and pulls his head so he could look the younger in the eyes. "Kitten, you think I'd let you get kicked out? We can fight as many times as the earth is smaller than the sun and I'd still love you. You're the only thing that keeps me steady on tense days. I don't know what I'd do without your shy smiles or the way you laugh. You just can't keep pretending to be this person you're not."

He can see the visible tears building up in the corner of the other's eyes. They fall into silence, and Kihyun wipes his tears away before allowing his hand to fall back down to his side. He has to give Hyungwon time. Of course he'll always be here for him, but he can't just run up and tell him all his thoughts are wrong.

"If I show too many emotions, people won't like me anymore, right? So you have to smile no matter what."

"Oh baby boy," Kihyun cups his face and rubs his thumb against his cheek. "You don't have to hide stuff from me. I don't care if you're not always smiling." He smiles slightly when Hyungwon leans into his touch. "You've had a really hard and long day, so let's get you into bed, okay?" He kisses Hyungwon before standing up.

"I wish I was pretty and good enough to actually be lovable," he smiles sadly. "I think I'm going to sleep alone tonight." Hyungwon pulls himself up from the couch and leaves into his bedroom without another word.

Kihyun collapses on the couch and groans. He falls asleep and sleeps through everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know  
> there's going to be a part 2  
> someone else write hyungki fics thanks


End file.
